dark moon star power
by violent-sorrow
Summary: this story is only a test for a bigger one so please r and r


Dark moon star power!  
  
"I am very displeased zoycite, first you take nephlites mutiny into your own hands, then you fail to retrieve the crystals!" queen beryl complained as zoycite knelt in front of her  
"Please queen beryl, give me another chance! I swear I won't fail!" zoycite pleaded  
"You have failed to retrieve the rainbow crystal, so I shall give you a task worthy of your incompetence! You must find and retrieve nephlites sister arei-ite before she uses her powers to the sailor scouts aide!" queen beryl ordered  
"That brat is as good as yours my queen!" zoycite promised before disappearing into a swirl of pink petals.  
On earth arei-ite was sat in a rose blossom tree that bordered the cherry tree temple  
"They'd never accept me, I'm only 15 and besides...!" she trailed off remembering her brothers words  
"The sailor scouts aren't the evil ones arei its queen beryl and zoycite their the one you must fight!"  
And now there she was looking down onto the city  
"Come on arei, we're not here to enjoy the view you know!" came a light American accent from the side of her, arei-ite looked down at hart star and scowled  
"Only my brother can call me arei, you know that hart star!" she demanded, hart star backed up and nodded, slowly arei-ite dipped her hand into her pocket  
" I call upon the forces of logic and power, help me find the sailor scouts, sailor Jupiter and sailor mars!" she commanded before throwing a purplish star shaped crystal into the air, the light from the crystals beam settled on the hill  
"I thought you said this would help me hart star?" arei-ite demanded  
"It has, the next two people to come up this hill are the sailor scouts Jupiter and mars!" hart star replied leaping to were the light had pointed, looking back she scowled  
"Transform!" she ordered, arei-ite scowled before standing up on the tree branch  
"Dark moon star power!" she cried and a purple blast of light engulfed her, when the light settled arei-ite' nega suit was gone she was dressed in what looked like the same clothes as the sailor scouts wore but hers was a purplish grey.  
At that moment lita was racing up the hill with raye close behind her  
"Come on serina!" they both ordered  
"I, going, as fast, as I can!" serina panted as she raced to catch them, Luna got the top of the hill first but what she saw made her stop dead, lita didn't have chance to stop she ran straight into Luna and fell on her face  
"pitiful!" dark moon thought as she watched raye struggle to help her friend to her feet  
"Luna why did you stop without warning me?" lita asked but Luna didn't answer she was staring straight past the sailor scouts as if she hadn't seen them  
"Been a long time!" she said finally  
"What has, we were only five seconds behind you?" raye asked but lita silenced her  
"Your right Luna, it has! Not much has changed about you!" Hart star replied, as the scouts watched Luna advanced into the shadows but she stopped when the shadow moved  
"I would cover your mouths girl, I don't want you scaring serina!" Luna ordered the scouts behind her, the two girls tried to protest but gave up after thinking it through  
"There you go hart star, now get out here!" Luna demanded, hart star laughed a low thought like laugh  
"As you can see Luna your not the only one to have found their charge!" hart star said as she slunk out of the shadows  
"A...a...a tiger!" mercury cried as she reached them  
"Not just any tiger ami, I'm an old friend of Luna, isn't that right Luna?" hart star asked, Luna nodded sadly  
"You can talk, that means your...!" Jupiter tried to speak to warn mercury but by the time she had decided to remove her hand the shadow of the girl she'd been watching was right behind her friend  
"This is them hart star?" the shadow asked in a child like tone  
"This is them!" hart star agreed, Luna turned into to see the shadow push her hair out of her face, the titanium tint in her hair glistened even though she was in the shadows  
"Who are you!" Luna demanded, as the girls watched the girl shrouded by the darkness knelt down as If she was facing a princess  
"Dark moon star power!" she cried, a blast of light shot from a star on her chest and lit up her face  
"Zoycite!" raye demanded reaching for her stick  
"No!" hart star cried but it was too late raye was on the floor with blood running from her fore head  
"How dare you call me by that murderers name!" the girl sobbed, looking up raye caught sight of the girl who had attacked her  
"You... one of us!" lita exclaimed advancing on dark moon  
"No she's not girls, not yet at least!" Luna explained  
"Dark moon?" hart star asked, dark moon offered raye her hand, taking it raye pulled dark moon into the mud with her  
"That's my way of pay back!" she laughed, dark moon smiled  
"I guess I deserved that!" she laughed as she got up  
"Err hart star I think you and dark moon better get back to human!" Luna suggested  
"That's were your wrong Luna, dark moon isn't human!" hart star explained, lita and raye both looked at dark moon  
"Sun rise!" she ordered and within seconds she was stood in the air  
"Hi guys!" she said, raye's head shot to the sky  
"Your one of the nega verse!" serina yelled raising her hand to transform but lita knocked her hand away  
"She called zoycite a murderer I think we better hear her out!" lita said  
"Thank you Jupiter, you will not regret your decision!" arei-ite noted, lita smiled  
"I might if you keep calling us by sailor, I'm lita, that's raye, that's ami and serina is the girl behind me crying her eyes out!" lita introduced  
"As you know I'm hart star and this is arei-ite!" hart star replied as she stepped next to Luna  
"So you transform when she does?" mercury guessed, hart star nodded  
"A bit of a drag for my fur but arei-ites only a child when it comes to fighting!" hart star clamed up when a lump of mud splatted on her back  
"Watch who your calling a kid hart star, I've seen my own brother killed before my eye I think that makes me a teenager by nega rite!" arei-ite demanded, lita looked up at arei-ite but had to squint because the little girl was hovering directly in the suns ray  
"I think it best if you come down from their arei-ite!" Luna suggested  
"Okay Luna!" arei-ite agreed childishly, when her feet touched the floor lita rushed to her side  
"You wanted chance to explain, so do it already!" serina demanded, arei-ite looked up  
"I'm guessing your sailor moon, my brother loved telling me what a ditz you were!" arei-ite laughed  
"You keep say your brother loved, what happened to him?" raye asked as arei-ite ended her explanation  
"He, he...!" arei-ite couldn't bring herself to say what had happened instead broke down crying, ami tried to comfort their new found friend but raye wanted to know  
"Well, come on girl it can't be that bad!" she demanded, at this time Luna was walking round arei-ite when she noticed a sign on the neck piece of her jacket  
"Nephlite!" she exclaimed leaping back  
"Where!" serina demanded jumping back in fright   
"Right here serina! Or at least what's left of him!" arei-ite explained opening her bag to reveal nephlites jacket  
"I took it from the negaverse the day he was killed, the mark you saw on my back was a tag he gave me Luna!" arei-ite explained before breaking down again  
"So its nephlite, he's your brother!" raye exclaimed  
"That would explain her hate for zoycite!" ami replied  
"And the fact she wants to help us and not kick our butts! Cos she could with the power she got I bet." Lita added, arei-ite nodded  
"But if that's so why didn't you appear the day he died, why did you wait until a month later?" serina asked, Luna and hart star let out an exasperated sigh  
"Because if she did she'd be an easy target for the nega verse, or worse zoycite herself!" hart star protested, arei-ite looked up  
"I've spent this time homing my powers, training even trying to be like humans but whenever I'm in danger I always use my nega-gift!" she explained  
"Which is?" ami asked, arei-ite got to her feet and instinctively so did the scouts  
"Raye throw that branch in the air!" hart star requested pointing next to raye, as soon as it was in the air arei-ite lifted her had  
"Arei!" she cried and the branch burst into flames, at that moment the scouts heard the sound of footsteps approached  
"Arei-ite over here!" lita demanded, arei-ite ran to lita  
"Hi girls, oh! We have a new friend do we?" Artemis asked as he bounded up the steps  
"Artemis, good to see you again!" hart star purred, Artemis almost fell of the step in fright  
"She has that affect on people!" arei-ite laughed as raye and the other scouts fell about laughing, bending down arei-ite introduced herself  
"If you guys will stop having a fit every time she uses something from the negaverse, we'd like to help!" hart star requested  
"Sure, you can stay with me if you like arei-ite!" raye replied  
"Thank you raye, but first!" arei-ite said turning to serina  
"First what?" serina asked backing up in fear  
"The girl named molly, I want to see her! I, I need to see the girl my brother gave his life for!" arei-ite asked, the sailor scouts nodded,  
About fifteen minuets later the seven girls were stood on the doorstep of serina's best friend  
"Now girls stay here, arei-ite has to do this alone!" hart star said as she Luna and Artemis sat around in a circle,  
"Thanks a heap hart star!" arei-ite thought as she climbed the stairs to molly's apartment, gathering all the courage she had arei-ite knocked on the door  
"Who is it?" molly called from inside  
"Err, my name is arei-ite I need to speak to molly if she's home!" arei-ite called through the door timidly, slowly the door to molly's home swung open  
"I'm molly!" molly introduced herself, arei-ite let out a relieved sigh  
"Molly, as I said I'm arei-ite, I am... that is to say I was,,, I mean!" arei-ite tried her best but she couldn't say it calmly  
"I'm nephlites kid sister!" she said finally, the revelation that her deceased boyfriend had a sister was a little too much for molly she fainted, when she came round she was in her room and arei-ite was sat at the window  
"I hope you don't mind molly, but you had fainted and I didn't know what else to do!" arei-ite explained, molly nodded before repeating arei-ites words  
"Your nephlites kid sister?"  
"Yes I am... I just had to see you molly, see the girl my brother had loved enough to give his life for!" arei-ite sobbed, molly got to her feet and moved a chair next to arei-ite  
2he loved me?" she asked, arei-ite smiled  
"You humans think you can read people, but not my kind, yeah he loved you molly, more than life itself!" arei-ite agreed,  
"are you staying in town?" molly asked, after a few moments of silence arei-ite answered  
"not quite molly, I'm staying at rayes temple!" arei-ite explained, molly smiled  
"but your only my age right, you'll be coming to school?" molly asked  
"yes she will!" serina replied from the door  
"serina? You know arei-ite?" molly asked  
"we met at rayes temple!" serina replied before sitting beside molly, from below arei-ite came a low purr, looking down molly saw a black and white stripped cat  
"oh, how cute, is she yours?" molly asked  
"yeah, nephlite gave her too me!" arei-ite answered as molly picked hart star from the ground.  
That night as the sailor scouts sat in raye and arei-ites room they tried to fill arei-ite in on everything that was cool on earth  
"here arei-ite this is from molly!" serina said passing arei-ite a purple case, opening the box arei-ite was shocked to find that molly had sent her jewelry  
"she must not want you to be ask late as serina is to school!" lita laughed, serina scowled  
"I'll try not to let anyone down!" arei-ite promised  
"you won't we'll kick nega-butt...no offence!" raye said looking rather sheepishly at arei-ite  
"neag butt it is, and please can you stop treading around the fact I'm fromt the negaverse, I'm gonna do my best to be like a human scout!" arei-ite requested.  
Meanwhile zoycite and queen beryl were watching the sailor scouts get together  
"too late zoycite!" beryl cackled as zoycite ran to malachite  
"now you have seven sailor scouts to deal with, and one of them knows all your moves!" malachite moaned as he and zoycite sat watching arei-ite later that evening,  
arei-ite was having the time of her life, but that didn't stop her missing nephlite,  
"hey bro, check this!" she said to the stars before flipping back into the blossom tree  
"don't worry nephlite nothing bad will happen to molly as long as I'm around, and as for zoycite she get whats coming to her you mark my words!" arei-ite promised before leaping to the ground to join raye for a midnight stroll  
  



End file.
